hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
A Comedy of Eros/Credits
The on-screen credits for the episode "A Comedy of Eros". Introduction Xena: Warrior Princess : Starring : Lucy Lawless : Also Starring : Renee O'Connor Opening Credits A Comedy of Eros : Guest Stars : Ted Raimi : Jay Laga'aia : Karl Urban : Music by : Joseph LoDuca : Developed by : R. J. Stewart : Coordinating Producer : Bernadette Joyce : Producer : Liz Friedman : Produced by : Eric Gruendemann : Supervising Producer : Steven L. Sears : Co-Executive Producer : R.J. Stewart : Executive Producer : Sam Raimi : Executive Producer : Robert Tapert : Created by : John Schulian : And : Robert Tapert : Written by : Chris Manheim : Directed by : Charles Siebert Closing Credits : New Zealand Producer : Chloe Smith : Story Editor : Chris Manheim : Unit Production Manager : Chloe Smith : First Assistant Director : Simon Ambridge : Second Assistant Director : Louise Harness : Co-Starring : Bliss ..... Cameron Russell : Pinullus ..... Anthony Ray Parker : Craigan ..... Barry Te Hira : Priestess ..... Catherine Boniface : Virgin #1 ..... Vanessa Mateja : Virgin #2 ..... Cherie Bray-Taylor : Draco Man #1 ..... Michael Holt : Draco Man #2 ..... Zen Player : Farmer ..... David Perrett : Housewife ..... Collette Pennington : Merchant ..... John Carr Watson : Teenage Boy ..... Sean Grant : Best Buddy ..... Eric Lynch : Director of Photography : Donald Duncan : Edited by : Robert Field : Visual Effects Supervisor : Kevin O'Neill : Production Designer : Robert Gillies : Costume Designer : Ngila Dickson : New Zealand Casting by : Diana Rowan : U.S. Casting by : Beth Hymson-Ayer, C.S.A. : Extras Casting Director : Tracy Hampton : Stunt Coordinator : Peter Bell : 2nd Unit Director : John Cavill : Camera Operator ..... Cameron McLean : Gaffer ..... Pete Gilmour : Key Grips : Geoff Jamieson : Jay Munro : Wardrobe Design Assistant ..... Janis MacEwan : 2nd Unit Assistant Director ..... Anna Gundesen : 2nd Unit Director of Photography ..... Kevin Riley : Visual Effects by ..... Flat Earth : Digital Composite Supervisor ..... Kevin Kutchaver : Visual Effects Coordinators : Edward J. Irastorza : Kevin Blank : Creature & Make-up Effects by ..... Weta Ltd. : SFX Designer ..... Richard Taylor : SFX Coordinator ..... Tania Rodger : SFX On-Set Supervisors : Vance Hartwell : Andrew Beattie : Sound Recordist ..... Graham Morris : Script Supervisor ..... Antonia Del La Varis : Make-Up/Hair Supervisor ..... Francia Smeets : Mechanical Effects Supervisor ..... Jason Durey : Location Manager ..... Sally Sherratt : Unit Manager ..... Graeme Sang : Art Directors : Jennifer Ward : Philip Ivey : Art Department Coordinator ..... Joanna Henaghan : Construction Manager ..... Phil Chitty : Scenic Artist ..... Paul Radford : Set Dresser ..... Aileen Kemp : Horse Wrangler ..... Iain Horace Newton : Production Accountant ..... Keith MacKenzie : Production Coordinators : Nathalie Celie : Moira Grant : Jane Lindsay : Phee Phanshell : Script Coordinator ..... Maggie Hickerson : Post Production Sound ..... Digital Sound & Picture : Post Sound Supervisor ..... Jason Schmid : Rerecording Mixer ..... Patrick Giraudi : ADR Supervisor ..... Tim Boggs : Action Pack Theme by ..... Ray Bunch : Supervising Music Editor ..... Philip Tallman : Music Editor ..... Ross Levinson : Assistant Film Editor ..... Michelle Walsh : Post Production Supervisors : Sam Clark : D. Gunther Tarampi : Post Production Coordinator ..... Robert B. Guth : Supervising Executive for : The Action Pack : Alex Beaton : No Cherries were harmed during the production : of this motion picture : Soundtrack available on : Varese Sarabande Records, Inc. : Filmed entirely on location in New Zealand : This motion picture is protected under the laws : of the United States and other countries. : Unauthorized duplication, distribution or : exhibition may result in civil liability : and criminal prosecution. : Copyright ©MCMXCVII : Universal Television Enterprises, Inc. : All Rights Reserved. : The characters and events depicted in this : photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to : actual persons, living or dead, : is purely coincidental. Comedy of Eros